


Safe Haven

by coop500



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Neglect, Gen, Halfling child, Protection, River rescue, Safekeeping, Soft Vore, drunk father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: A halfling child living right outside Novigrad catches the attention of a Witcher after being forced to spend the night outside, but he's not the only possible danger that lurks the streets at night.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Hello peoples~ This little story was originally meant to be like, a short fluff drabble for me to help distract myself from unpleasant IRL stuff, but I didn't want to leave it unfinished and it certainly got bigger than expected. But more or less I am happy on how it came out and I hope someone here finds it fun to read~ Enjoy

The halfling child yelped as she was pushed out the door of a small home, stumbling and ending up hitting the dirt on her hands and knees. It was dark out but thankfully it hadn't rained recently. The drunken, slurred words could be heard from the doorway, from what looked to be a human. "You don't give a damn! " The words could barely be made out, but the fact they were hollered made them more clear than they likely should have been. That and the wee halfling girl knew them all too well, burned into her mind for the countless times the man had said it in his drunken stupor. She couldn't help but let her emotions take over as the door slammed shut.

Tears came dripping down her cheeks and onto the dirt below, sobs and deep, shuddering breaths came from the small girl. It was both out of heartbreak and frustration, part of her wondering how much longer she could deal with this. It wasn't the first time her foster father kicked her out of the house while he was drunk, often times it was done when she tried to get him to stop. She knew it was a bad idea, but she had to try and do something, she couldn't stand by and watch him down gallons of whiskey. Of course now she wished she didn't say anything, knowing she couldn't go back inside until he stopped now, or he'd just throw her out again, assuming he didn't already lock the door. 

The wee halfling girl whimpered between sniffles and sobs, knowing she'll have to find somewhere to sleep again... The guards and most humans in general were not nice to her kind, tolerating her just enough to let her live outside of Novigrad. As she cried she heard heavy boots walking by since their house was not far from the main road into the city. But what was someone doing out wandering around at this hour? She looked up to see a man in the distance, barring two swords on his back and white, milk-like hair. It was a strange sight but she didn't like armed humans, a lot of them were aggressive and mean. So she scrambled up on her own two feet and slinked behind the house, hoping he didn't see her. 

She took a few deep, calming breaths before peaking around the house at him, noticing... he was no longer on the road, but instead kneeling where she was crying at! The child took in a sharp breath, darting back behind the house as she heard this... impossibly deep, grumbling voice. "Smells salty... Tears, looks like someone was crying here. " The voice said, seeming to be talking to himself about the discovery. What did the human want from her?! She was just kicked out of her home, she couldn't handle another one hurting her. With that in mind she started to run to some other houses, looking around for any place she could hide. She spotted some crates and quickly darted between them, her small body fitting rather snugly between them. 

There she waited, trying to calm her racing heart as she hoped the man would lose interest soon. She was just a halfling, not an elf or dwarf... but probably the race people thought and cared about the least. Regardless of her hopes however, she heard his voice again, though oddly not his footsteps... "Tracks are small, belonging to a halfling... child maybe. " Damn, somehow he already knew what she was! She peaked around the boxes to steal another look, just in time to see his golden colored eyes... glowing in the dark and looking like cat eyes. Oh god... He was not a human, he was a Witcher! That was... actually kinda worse, she heard of all sorts of nasty stories about Witchers, like the fact they kidnap boys to turn them into one of their own! She wasn't a boy though so... what did he want with her?

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, the Witcher looking curious, while the halfling was terrified beyond belief, almost petrified in fear as her mind was filled with all the horrible things that might happen. However the male didn't move, just watching her, as if he was afraid that if he moved, she would flee and he was probably right, all things considered. However their staring game didn't last long when a group of humans stumbled through the path that led right between the Witcher and the crates. The girl whimpered and sunk further into the crates, hoping they won't notice her and were too busy with... well, literally anything else. Meanwhile the Witcher stood up, looking casual and trying not to draw attention to the girl by looking off to the side.

The humans seemed to be like her foster dad, thus really drunk... They didn't even seem to notice the other man was a Witcher. She knew humans didn't like his kind either, but from what she heard it was justified. After the humans walked by, she looked back to where the Witcher was... only for him to be nowhere in sight. Where did he go? Not knowing where such a danger was made her nervous, very nervous. She gulped worriedly and shifted, accidentally kicking one of the boxes and causing it to make a rather loud, clanky sound. The humans were still close enough to hear and made confused sounds, looking to each other before turning around to look at the boxes. "Did you hear that? " One of the men asked, the other two nodding. "Sure did. " 

With determination the human men walked up to the boxes and quickly shoved them apart before the halfling hiding between them could react. She let out a startled yelp and tried to scramble back, but they were either quick or lucky, either way they snatched her slightly larger than baby sized form up in their clumsy but grubby hands. Due to her size she was held up pretty high off the ground now, the breath of the drunken humans reeked and made her stomach turn. "I saw 'er first! Let go! " One of the men told the other, pulling on her left arm with a harsh jerk. "We all saw her 'irst! " Another yelled, pulling on her leg now. Suddenly she knew sort of how it felt to be drawn and quartered, the pulls and tugs causing a new wave of tears as she tried to wiggle out of their grasp. 

Suddenly the wee girl almost wished the Witcher was here.... she wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, but looking around she didn't see him anywhere. It's strange but as much as he frightened her she was now much, much more frightened and in pain in the company of humans. Given how he clearly could track with ease, it made no sense he lost her now so... maybe he decided to just leave her alone? She was brought out of her thoughts and back to reality when the third male spoke up. "Why don't we throw it in the 'iver? Non-human scum are always dirtying the water up anyway. " He suggested, the other two pausing and looking at each other, before nodding. "Great 'dea Bob! Into the river! " One hollered and all together they stumbled to carry her towards the nearby water. 

Normally it wasn't a huge issue, but it was dark, cool and the halfling had short arms and legs, she didn't know how to swim and wouldn't be able to that well anyway! "W-wait please! I can't swim! " She finally found her voice to plead, wiggling and squirming in their grasp with newfound life. Alas she was just too small and weak, no matter how hard she tried their grip remained like vices leading her to her death. "I guess you better learn then! " Another mocked, causing the others to laugh cruelly. A soft sob escaped the child as they neared the water's edge, thinking how about now she much rather deal with a curious Witcher than these three.... At least Witchers were also treated harshly so maybe he would at least not be cruel to her because of her race. 

Soon the three men swung her back and forth about three times, before they all roughly let go at the same time and let her fly through the air for a short while. The girl let out a horrified scream as she soon dropped into the water with a small splash. It was cold and dark due to no sunlight, but still she struggled to get her bearings and swim, knowing her life depended on it. However, as luck would have it, while she flailed around underwater and only seemed to sink deeper as the current was washing her further downstream slowly, thankfully it not being a very fast current, she saw movement back on land, a forth figure that looked roughly like... like the Witcher. 

The Witcher in question shoved the drunken humans aside, knowing reasoning with them was pointless. He had left her alone figuring his curiosity has been sated and he would only terrify the poor dear if he followed her any longer. However when he heard that she was caught by the group of humans he decided he better come back and make sure they didn't hurt her, though throwing her in the river was not something he expected. Still he had to act quickly, knowing there was a good chance she didn't know how to swim. On the flip side he was a pretty good swimmer, diving into the water swiftly and ducking under, focusing in the dark, murky waters to see where she ended up.

There was a lot of junk in the river the closer he got to the bridge, people's belongings, a few skeletons and some bottles from drunkards no doubt. But then he saw movement, not much but a little and given he was searching for a somewhat small person, it's to be expected. Knowing he had to hurry the Witcher didn't waste any time, swimming towards her as fast as he was able, thankfully wearing fairly light armor made of leather and a little bit of chainmail. If he was wearing heavy plate it would have been quite a bit harder. Once he got to her, he gently wrapped an arm around her torso as she flailed around, almost engulfing her against his side due to her small size, before with both legs and one arm, he swam his way to the surface. 

The child wasn't sure what to think, to see the Witcher coming towards her, clearly aiming to grab her, hopefully to save her from a watery demise, but... What after that? Most people had no use for her kind, most halflings were humble farmers or herbalists, but she had no plants for him. She of course stopped flailing as soon as he grabbed her, not wanting to anger him by accidentally hitting him. His grip was strong too, her arms pinned to her sides and his which gave sort of a being trapped feeling. But she hoped he wasn't trying to pin her and just grabbed her however he was able to at the time, it wasn't like either of them had much time to adjust accordingly. 

Once both of them broke the water's surface, they took deep breaths of air, the child sputtering a bit as she accidentally swallowed some water, everything happened so fast and her life was still sort of flashing around before her eyes, slowly but surely coming to terms that she was alive, more or less. The Witcher holding her shuddered, feeling the water drench his armor, swords and everything else, it will not be fun to clean up later. He adjusted his hold to moreso cradle her in his arm, like a baby, which she was roughly the size of one so it was not so unfitting. "T-thank you... " The girl meekly said as the man waded through the water towards shore. 

The Witcher was glad she wasn't flailing around and trying to get away from him, knowing when he was following her trail she was pretty spooked of him. "Welcome." He said simply, once on shore. He then gently placed the child down on the ground, crouching to be gentle about it easier. "You alright? " He asked, wanting to make sure they didn't hurt her before throwing her in or anything. His golden cat eyes were unnerving to look into, but there was a sense of compassion in them, past the fierce, predatory gaze they gave off at first glance. When he put her down though she shivered, what warmth coming from his body now gone and she felt the elements assault her cold, wet little form. The wee one whimpered and hugged herself from the man's question, looking up at the 'giant' with nervous, but hopeful eyes. 

She didn't want to be needy and ask too much of him but... it was so cold and she oddly felt... safe in his arms for the short time he held her. He was a Witcher which was terrifying yes, but he really hadn't done anything wrong yet. "W-well... I am cold... C-could you hold me for a bit? P-please? " She asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad. She knew Witchers were monster slayers, mercenaries of sorts, not... Child warmers and cuddlers. But much to her surprise, and gratefulness, the Witcher's gloved hands tenderly scooped her back up again, bringing her close to his chest and standing up again. She never been held by a human or... someone human sized before until those drunkards got ahold of her... But this was nice, he seemed nice. 

The wee halfling let out a content murmur, snuggling against his leather armored chest. His armor wasn't the most comfortable, with all the straps and studs and such, but she didn't mind. She was tired of being afraid of everything all the time, she just wanted to relax. Since they were both wet, neither were getting any dryer by hugging each other, but the Witcher didn't mind complying to the child's request. Though he was now unsure what to do with her... did she not have a home to return to? It might be prying though and he didn't want to seem nosy. The child did just want to relax and forget about her worries for a moment, having came to too much stress lately with her step father and everything. It was sort of ironic that humans hated Witchers and said they were cold hearted and merciless, while she felt it was the other way around.... At least this Witcher seemed kind. Most humans she met were not, case in point the ones that threw her in the river. 

"What's your name? " The girl decided to ask, hoping Witchers had names... it seemed like they had to, right? Everyone had a name. "Geralt of Rivia. " She felt him answer as much as hear, as a gentle, quiet rumble in his chest. She noticed just how deep and almost growly his voice was, now that she wasn't coughing and recovering from her near death experience. It was a interesting name... Geralt, she heard of the land of Rivia before but never been there. "I'm Ellie, mister Geralt. " She answered, deciding it was only fair that she give her name in return. As she spoke her little fingers found themselves curiously tracing over the leather straps and studs, marveled by the craftsmanship in the armor. 

There was another deep rumbling in his chest, a hum sounds like, as if he was thinking. "Sorry for scaring you before. " Ellie heard the Witcher, no Geralt say. She guessed he was referring to when he found her tears by the doorstep of her home and proceeded to follow her footsteps. It was fairly scary, mostly because she didn't know what he wanted and still doesn't, but it wasn't so bad now since he did seem nice... "It's okay... I just d-didn't know why and... was s-scared. " She admitted, a small whimper escaping her as she curled up in a smaller ball within his arms. Part of Ellie was concerned Geralt will still want something for saving her and keeping her warm, but she had nothing to give really, even her foster father was pretty poor, barely affording the booze he buys to get drunk. 

"Heard you crying and was curious. " He clarified, hoping to show he didn't mean any harm following her but more so wondered if there was something he could do to make her feel better. "When I saw you were scared of me, I decided to leave. " He added, hoping she would understand. It did make sense that anyone with any level of compassion would want to help a crying child, especially one so small and in a dangerous place. But good intentions is hard to show through when he was armed to the teeth and generally quite intimidating all around. Granted his scary appearance helped in some situations, but when it came to children it often worked against him, especially for non-human children who are often afraid of everything. 

It did make sense, though she didn't think she was crying that loudly, she guessed maybe a louder sob slipped through, but the truth was merely due to the Witcher's keen senses picking up the soft, sad sounds from the little one. Ellie liked the feeling that he didn't have malicious intent, he could be lying but she didn't see why he would... He was much bigger and stronger than she was, he had no real reason to lie and deceive her when he could just take whatever he wanted. "Sorry f-for being scared... " She said, hoping he wasn't hurt by her fear. Truth be told though he was so used to it that it didn't bother him too much anymore, he came to accept that he was frightening and instead worked to show the best he could that there was nothing for someone like her to fear. Now bandits and thugs had a lot to fear... For he had little patience for murderers and thugs. An impatient Witcher was often a deadly one.

The Witcher gently tightened his hold on the child, giving her a hug of sorts. "It's alright. " He assured, slowly walking behind one of the nearby houses and leaning up against it, mostly to stay out of sight of drunk rude humans. "If you feel comfortable telling, why were you crying? " Geralt asked, yellow eyes looking down, glowing faintly in the dark but holding a sense of compassion still within them. Ellie shifted in his arms a little, unsure if she should say... What if she ended up accidentally sending a angry Witcher after her father? And what if they got into a fight and Geralt... killed him? She didn't want anyone to get hurt, much less killed. "I-if I tell you, do y-you promise you w-won't hurt the person who did it? " She asked him worriedly. She knew he was a fighter, it was sort of what a Witcher did was fight things, but her father was no match for someone so battle hardened. 

It was a unexpected request, but not entirely strange. By this though he already assumed it was a family member of some kind, it made sense the child would want to protect family, even if they made her cry. "I promise. " He answered sincerely, figuring if he could help, it wouldn't be through violence anyway. Despite his gruff behavior and tendency to slaughter entire groups and gangs of thugs, he liked resolving things peacefully better. The child took a deep breath, preparing her words and hoping he wasn't lying. "I live in t-that house, where you s-saw me crying at. " She said, which made sense but he didn't say anything, just waited for her to carry on explaining. "My step-father got d-drunk again... For 4 days he'd been drinking so much, b-being so mean.... I tried to get him to stop and he only got m-more angry, before tossing me outside. " The girl further explained, Geralt trying to imagine someone being so cruel to throw such a wee, frail thing out in the cold like that... It didn't set well with him, but he had to keep his promise. 

Ellie rubbed her arms, feeling the slight lingering pain of being grabbed by the shoulder briefly before tossed outside, along with similar pains of being held by those other drunks. Being held by Geralt was strange, but comforting, he was gentle and didn't hurt her. "He's been doing this so often, s-spending so many crowns on booze, we b-barely have enough for food... It's not the first time he's thrown me out, but its s-so scary out here... People seem meaner now t-than before. " She wasn't wrong, Geralt noticed people were getting more rallied against non-humans. "Is your father human too? " He asked, assuming yes by how she was talking but he didn't want to assume. 

She nodded, little hands wiping at her eyes as fresh tears formed up in them. He wasn't big on providing comfort, mostly because many people didn't see comfort in a scary, mutated Witcher, but regardless he tightened his hold on the little one again anyway, providing a gentle hug of sorts that earned him a faint, but happy murmur from the halfling child. There wasn't much he could do long term, he could get the man to sober up this time but in the future, it would all just repeat. However Geralt did make many visits to Novigrad quite often... though he didn't feel like sobering up drunkards every time, but perhaps there was something else he could do for the girl instead. 

The Witcher mulled over his options for Ellie and his thoughts kept circling back to one solution, mostly because he felt like it was the best, with only one major drawback... He'd have to ask the girl to trust him, a lot. "As promised I won't confront him. " As no matter what he did, chances are there would be at least a little bit of violence, plus Geralt's urge to punch the man who'd throw a child out in the cold was one he wasn't sure if he could resist. "Might be able to help you in another way though, if you want. " Geralt added, relaxing his hold on her now and calmly waiting for her to process his offer of help.

It was hard not to just relax and fall asleep in the Witcher's warm embrace after spilling her story, but him speaking brought her back to the real world quick enough. He wanted to help her? Again? But he did so much for her already, she sort of felt bad at asking for more... Then again, she wasn't asking it, he was offering it himself. "Y-you don't have to if y-you don't want to. " She said, wanting to make sure he was willing and not feeling like he had to. Geralt already saved her life, Ellie couldn't demand any more than that in her mind and she didn't really wanna bother him too much. But he was willing, he wanted to help her, because who else would? "I do want to, but you're going to have to trust me. " He knew it might be a lot to ask, most folk didn't trust his kind, he wasn't sure exactly of Ellie's opinion on Witchers though, but it seemed her natural instinct was to be afraid. 

To the request of trust, Ellie did perk up, seeming a bit more alert now from it. "W-what... what did you have in m-mind? " She questioned, moving softly in his arms to look up at him easier. She didn't want to agree blindly, but she did hold a level of trust with him. He seemed nice and gentle after all, so surely whatever he had in mind was probably just to keep her safe or something right? Yellow eyes glanced aside, as if he was unsure about telling her. "To keep you somewhere safe, warm and out of harm's way until your father comes to his senses. If you like it, I will do it again for you in the future, if I am in town. " He explained, not saying what 'it' was though, probably on purpose Ellie assumed... It was probably scary, but surely Geralt wouldn't do it if it was actually dangerous right? 

She thought back on her cold, restless nights outside and shuddered, thinking about how nice it would be to be warm and safe. That alone was enough to convince her to take the chance, reminding herself that if she didn't like it, then she wouldn't have to do it again, at least that's what the Witcher implied. But if she did like it... then she'd have a safe haven, somewhere. With a deep breath she braced herself before nodding. "I'll trust you, go with your plan. " Ellie agreed bravely, keeping the stutter out of her voice this time. She wasn't really sure what to expect, except maybe he'd carry her to a part of the city that was scary, but would be safe for her, that was the only thing she could think of that he could have been implying. 

However, that wasn't at all what Geralt had in mind, in a sense it was worse. Once she agreed, he gently shifted his hold on her, gloved hands gripping her torso now and holding her in front of his face. His grasp was firm but not painful, the firmness was sort of reassuring that he wouldn't likely drop her, Ellie didn't feel like getting thrown around anymore. She was confused on the shift though, as it was clear he was not walking anywhere otherwise it seemed like he would have kept holding her the same way he was already doing so. She wanted to ask what he was doing, but she didn't want to seem like she was untrusting... She did trust him, she was just a bit confused. The child guessed she would find out soon enough though, especially as Geralt brought her head close to his own, in fact oddly close to his mouth. 

She watched as his jaws opened up, at first looking like merely a mighty yawn, but then he began to slip her head inside, teeth harmlessly scraping against her head and chin, only to be greeted with his soft, squishy tongue. Her little heart skipped a beat, part of her afraid he was going to bite down... Little Ellie never heard any stories of Witchers biting people's heads off but maybe it was just never recorded. The only thing that stopped her from struggling was she remembered how nice he was being, asking about why she was crying and seemingly genuinely worried about her, not to mention the gentle way he cradled her in his arms. It didn't seem like things a cold hearted person would do... so she relaxed the best she could, not wanting to lie as she did say she trusted him. 

Granted, even for a child this was a big order of trust he was asking of her, but it just didn't make sense for him to lie. She was a helpless wee thing, he could have consumed her as soon as he made it to shore. She felt the Witcher ease her deeper in, her shoulders sliding into his mouth while her head started to enter his throat, in which he soon took a single, powerful gulp. A wave of muscle lurched and engulfed her up to her shoulders, pulling her down as her torso slid into his mouth, her cloths soaking up some of the saliva while his tongue rested over his bottom teeth, so they were not digging into her. The flesh was extremely soft.... and strong, strong enough to easily crush the life out of her should the Witcher please, but still soft all the same. She couldn't see, but Ellie imagined it to be a soft pink color, glistening with his drool while being smooth as glass. It... oddly felt like being hugged from all sides, it was snug but not unbearably so, it made her wonder if his belly was going to be the same.

Geralt meanwhile was quite relieved that the halfling girl was trusting him so much, he knew she was probably a little nervous, who wouldn't be? But she didn't struggle or fight against him, just allowed his powerful muscles to engulf her partway with the first swallow. Geralt held her there for a little bit to let his saliva and drool soak into her a bit and slick her up, feeling that if he did this right he would finish her up in a total of three good swallows. Normally the Witcher would take his time, but with humans lurking around at night, he didn't want to be caught with a child halfway down his gullet. With that in mind and reflex taking over, he took the second swallow, feeling his throat stretch further as the little one slipped down deeper inside. With gravity and the slickness of his innards both on his side, the entire girl's torso and waist vanished down inside of him, even a bit of her legs were sliding down inside of his throat, which allowed him to close his mouth some since her legs were thinner than her torso. 

The Witcher did feel Ellie shift a little in the tight grasp of his gullet, the feeling pushing faintly against his lungs since most of her was in his chest now, but thankfully he had a pretty sturdy and powerful body, so his lungs were unharmed, though perhaps still minorly strained from not being able to breath right now. He had to treat it like swimming underwater though, which he was often quite good at holding his breath for a surprisingly long amount of time. Swimming was also generally more physically demanding than merely swallowing, even if it was swallowing a rather large something, or at least, large for eating anyway. Despite the shifts she didn't seem frightened or demanding to be let go, so with that in mind Geralt figured it was okay to take the final swallow. 

Ellie realized that, with as much of her that was swallowed the first two times, that this third one will likely be the last. Her toes curled in worry, her shoulders tense as she hoped at the back of her mind that she wasn't about to be plunged into a pool of acid. She assumed she would notice right away if she was in danger in his belly, which part of her was unsure how she wouldn't be, but Witchers were a strange people.... Maybe their digestive system was different too. In her current position, she could hear his heart beat, which was beating at a calm, steady pace, which masked his worry a little, said worry being her freaking out within his belly. 

Just as Ellie began to get distracted by the man's heart and for a moment forget she was... for lack of a better term, being eaten by him. Reality came back to her quick enough when he swallowed the third and final time, another wave of powerful but gentle muscle pulling her down entirely inside of the man. Her head bumped into a tighter ring that relaxed to allow her body to pass through, which turned out to be the entrance to a more open chamber.... His stomach. The halfling still had to curl up inside, but she was barely stretching the walls, there being plenty of folds and wrinkles in the belly still as the organ groaned with content, seemingly happy to have some 'food' inside of it. 

She partly expected the smell to be foul, but it wasn't that bad, it didn't smell like flowers or anything, but it was almost a earthly smell oddly enough. She wasn't quite sure how that was possible as she assumed it'd be pretty yucky in here, but while she likely wouldn't be aware of it, his potions may have had something to do with the condition of his innards. It was too dark to see anything, but she didn't feel any pain, the stomach was wet but not filled with fluid or anything, but more like a slimy fleshy sack with powerful muscles gently squeezing her on all sides, but still giving her a small bit of room to move and stretch, it being larger than his throat. It was of course quite warm, chasing away any traces of cold she may have felt from the cool night outside. All in all, Ellie felt... safe, protected and not having to fear every little thing right now. 

"M-mister Geralt? Can y-you hear me? " She asked, one of her hands softly pressing against the stomach wall in front of her, which gave under a little bit of pressure at first, but she could feel a harder, firmer stop eventually. If she pushed harder the muscles might stretch a little bit more, probably just enough to hold a human or elven child in here, but that'd be it. She stopped pushing when she felt a gentle, circular motion rub against her from the outside, followed by the Witcher's deep, rumbling voice. "Yes Ellie, are you alright? " He asked, his voice seeming to be all around her, but still seeming nice, concerned even. It was endearing to hear the big strong Witcher sounding so worried about someone so... small and frail as her. "Yes I'm a-alright! Thank you! " She answered, her voice sounding shy, but happy all the same. 

Geralt felt a small smile grace his lips as he felt his little charge snuggle and wiggle softly inside of his belly as she answered him, his tummy giving some gentle, content gurgles and grumbles here and there. However the movement stirred the air a bit inside of him and the Witcher let out a small burp, it surprising him a little but otherwise harmless, the wee one having plenty of air still to safely breathe. "Excuse me. " He said regardless, in case it scared her or anything. But instead he heard a little muffled giggle from within the small little bulge in his belly, followed with some more soft, adorable squirms. It was almost like being massaged in his stomach, a rather odd but... content feeling that he found himself humming softly to, as the child was clearly now trying to make him burp again. 

She did succeed after a few tries, this one a bit larger than the last as he had been trying to hold it back. Part of him was worried about drawing attention, but the adorable giggle that followed was hard to resist. "Alright you had your fun~ Now settle down in there. " He said in a gentle, almost fatherly tone as he gave some more soft, tender rubs to his middle. His whole palm almost covered the bulge entirely that she made in his chainmail, finding himself soon cradling the little lump. "Alright, sorry mister Geralt. " He heard the child reply, though she didn't sound sad, in fact she still seemed quite happy. It was sort of amazing that he gained her trust so quickly, but he wasn't about to complain. 

Part of the trust came from just how nice the Witcher was, that and his belly was so... so comfortable, with squishy soft walls cradling and snuggling all around her, she felt like she was wrapped up in a bunch of snuggly warm blankets. Sure it was slimy but that didn't bug her really, the overall feeling of being safe and snug made up for it easily. "How long are you going to keep me in here? " The girl asked, not wanting to come out right away of course, in fact more the reverse, she liked it in Geralt's belly and didn't want to leave too soon. Could she sleep in here? Was that safe? Or would it bother him if she did? She had so many questions, but the warmth was making her a little sleepy. For once in such a long time the little halfling felt safe and it was such a content, relaxing feeling that it was hard not to just doze off and sleep for a week. But she wanted to talk to him a bit more first. 

"However long you want Ellie, will be in Novigrad for a few days, hopefully by then your father will be sobered up. You're welcome to stay in there the whole time, if you want. " He answered, not wanting to force her to do anything she didn't want to, either within his stomach or out of it. But frankly she was so small and unnoticeable, he could easily just keep her inside as he did his tasks in Novigrad. To Ellie that sounded perfect, she would love nothing else than to hide out in Geralt's tummy, all warm, protected and cozy, waiting for her stepdad to sober up. Normally she'd have to sleep outside and try not to catch a cold or get in trouble with humans until he came to his senses and unlocked the door.

But within Geralt was a safe, squishy little haven for the halfling, she liked the idea of it all really. "Yes please~ I promise I'll be good. " She said, snuggling his fleshy belly walls sweetly afterwards. Ellie saw no issue with trusting the Witcher with her life for a few days, he already saved her once, twice if you count not having to sleep outside tonight. She wasn't sure where Geralt was going to sleep, but she assumed he had that worked out and no matter where it was, she'd be comfortable and would try to keep him company in return. With so many people not trusting Witchers, herself included not long ago, she could easily assume that he was probably pretty lonely, which was sad to think about but she hoped her presence would make him happier. 

The Witcher hummed again, happy to hear she was fine with staying inside until her father came to his senses. He did get lonely at times and having such adorable, delicious little company along would make it nicer. "Then it's set, you can stay in there. " He told her, of course not willing to keep her against her will no matter how he personally felt, but she was perfectly okay with it so he didn't see the harm. Her dad didn't even have to ever find out, in fact it would probably be best if he didn't find out, Geralt didn't need to give people another reason to not trust his kind. 

Geralt felt the child stretch some in his stomach, before she snuggled against the left wall again, settling down and almost seeming as if she was going to rest for awhile. "Tired? " He asked, though the question may have been a bit silly. Ellie had been through so much in the last few hours, not to mention whatever she had to deal with from her drunken father. A mother was never mentioned by her so the Witcher could only assume there was no mother, no siblings were mentioned either... just her and her drunken father. Ellie let out a soft murmur, but it was too quiet for him to hear and in a few moments she realized that and jerked up. "Yeah a bit.... can I sleep in here mister Witcher Geralt? " She asked, wanting to ask his permission and make sure it was safe before nodding off. 

Of course it was fine though, the control a Witcher had over his body was so instinctual, plus her being asleep had nothing to do with it anyway. "Yes it's fine. " He confirmed anyway, giving another tender pat to his middle. She was happy to hear it though, the little halfling wiggling a little more in her snuggly confines. "Thank you~ Goodnight and... see you in the morning. " The young girl said, yawning again before finally relaxing, letting her body just softly sink into his fleshy innards, the muscles cradling her warmly. She wasn't sure how long she'd sleep, but given how cozy and warm it was, then with how dark it was her internal clock might not work correctly since there wasn't really a sense of light and day in his tummy, then the wee one would probably be asleep for a good while, at least until noon. 

The Witcher's belly let out another content gurgle, gentle muscle rippling over it's contents as little Ellie went to sleep. Geralt felt this... warm, tight feeling in his chest that made him smile, the knowledge that he was keeping such a frail, innocent little thing safe and sound was a pleasant one. His gloved hand softly rubbed the bulge a bit more, still marveling a little about how calm she was about it all. "Goodnight. " He finally said back, though she was far too long asleep to hear him. With that, the Witcher decided he could go about his previous plans, at least for a little bit until he had to rest too, at least mediate for a while. Given how happy she was about her little room stay, he suspected that they'd be doing this again if he was in town while her father was drunk. But he really didn't mind and even sort of looked forward to it. It wasn't every day someone would be happy to see him, much less happy for him to consume them either. 

There wasn't much reason not to do it as it is, their house was right on the path to Novigrad's gates, just as long as he did it without anyone seeing and given that she experienced it already, he could probably swallow her up a bit faster than he normally would. With her small size all it took was three good gulps, which if he didn't have to pause between them for her comfort then the process would be fairly swift. Soon he walked out from behind a random house and made his way back to the road, passing by the drunken thugs who were even drunker than they were earlier. They looked like they wanted to mess with the Witcher as they stared at him, before trying to get up off the floor. But luckily for the drunks, they couldn't and ended up slumping back, mumbling some slurred words that Geralt couldn't quite understand, yet could likely guess. He ignored them though and kept going, acting naturally even with the small lump in his middle, though it wasn't likely anyone would notice, nor remember exactly what the Witcher's stomach looked like. They were often too busy commenting on how grey his hair was, or his unsettling cat-like gaze, or perhaps the scars that decorated his face so. 

In the coming months, Geralt did find himself coming to a distraught halfling in need again, wanting a warm, safe stay in his belly and he had no problems providing it. A few drunkards occasionally would spot them, but often too out of it to remember after sobering up, or brushing it off as a figment of their imagination. Her father never found out, instead just repeating the same process of apologizing and promising to not do it again, then turning around and doing it again a few weeks later. The Witcher did miss a few, for when he had business to take care of in further away lands, but it was okay, for she just played it safe and then welcomed his return the next time. All in all it was a nice little relationship they had and she changed her opinions of Witchers as a whole.


End file.
